


NOT FINISHED

by d3us3xmachina



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, ymir is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3us3xmachina/pseuds/d3us3xmachina
Summary: NOT AT ALL FINISHED
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 5





	NOT FINISHED

There was just something about the way the vines entrapped the fence in a herbaceous cage and the way the roots shot their menacing, gnarled arms through the soil, outstretching, unwelcoming, and all over the backyard, that made people pull their children closer when they walked past the woman's garden. Each thorn, every spike on her assortment of roses, seemed to make eye contact with every passerby, daring them to step closer, to step into the lush greenery behind the house and its peeling paint. They wondered why she didn't have the exterior redone. Or why she allowed for a tangle of vegetation to erupt on her land, without even the slightest trim, or arrangement. 

There was little they understood of the woman. Her neighbors swore she was crazy but, see, that is the problem with people, she realized. 

They never stop to think, or question "why?". Taking everything as is, on a surface level, and only believing what is easiest for them to understand. They smiled sympathetically, never speaking a word to her, never understanding her reason for kissing each fruit her trees bore before sinking her teeth into its flesh almost gently, delicately like she was trying not to hurt it and simultaneously thanking it for the ever-present sweetness, like a warm hug from a lover. 

Six years, she had been whispering poems, written for just that lover who was buried beneath the peonies and daisies and daffodils and tulips and lilies which were her favorite. 


End file.
